A Different Kind of Life
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma Swan had found her parents and moved to Storybrooke at 18. Soon after the curse had broken, the blonde struggles to come to terms with the impending feelings she has for one current Mayor and former Queen. Especially when all is not forgiven and the brunette is still an enemy of Snow. Can their mutual attraction amount to something more or will Snow's meddling get in the way..


_A/N: heads up Snow and Charming are not all that great in this story and you may want to strangle them but hey! Drama is what makes a story. For those wondering Emma will be 19 and Regina 25 as it was not that long into the curse. No Henry as no children...yet ;) also I know it's not long but I wanted to see what type of response I get first! It's like Romeo and Juliet but slightly happier and no one dies yay haha_

 **Chapter 1**

Emma knew that she was always into girls. _Women_ , but nothing prepared her for what she would feel after finding her parents and moving to their town of Storybrooke. It was a quaint little town with not a lot to offer but a strong community. If you could call it that. A few months in, the blonde teen had found out all about the dreaded curse cast on the town by the one and only Regina Mills, aka the current Mayor, formerly Evil Queen. Now that was the problem as the dear Swan had gone and formed a crush on the woman who was still in somewhat of a war with not only Emma's parents Snow White and Prince Charming but also the majority of the town who refused to believe that the brunette woman had redeemed herself. Now a year later and things were still set to change within the town. However for Emma, it was all about to begin, especially as the woman everyone appeared to be so afraid of seemed to show a kindness towards her.

Probably more than she should.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma? Did you hear what I said?"

Tilting her head in front of her daughters face while the teen sat opposite, Snow frowns in concern then follows the blonde's gaze across the small diner towards the counter where the Mayor was perched on her stool and nursing a coffee. Taking a deep breath, the short haired woman tries to catch her daughters attention yet again, this time in somewhat of a warning tone. " _Emma_..."

Blinking back to reality, Emma looks back towards her mother like a deer caught in a head light. "Yeah..sorry..what?"

Sighing, Snow rubs her head. "Honey please do not go there.."

Frowning, the blonde momentarily appears confused. "Go where?"

"Feeling sorry for her..Regina has made her bed now she has to lie in it..she has done nothing but hurt and humiliate people, do _not_ give her the time of day..you're better than that" giving her a serious stare to show she means it, the short haired woman then gestures towards the door. "Come on your father wanted us to meet him at the station"

Rising from her seat and abandoning her still half full mug of hot chocolate, Emma sighs then follows her mother towards the diner door before briefly glancing back over her shoulder just in time to see Regina look in her direction with a small yet polite smile. Heading down Main Street, the teen catches up to her mother then speaks, not being able to give up on the topic. "I get that the Mayor has done a lot of awful things but it wasn't _all_ her fault..from what I heard Gold, her mother and even your father had a part to play..even you. I'm not saying you deserved everything that happened but..you've both hurt one another..taken loved ones away..from what I see she is trying and I think if you want to be this hero that you're supposed be, you would give her a chance.."

Understanding her daughters need to help another person, Snow pauses in the street and looks over sadly. "We gave her chances Emma.."

"Yes, in the forest..that's a different world..and time. Here a lot has happened and I think she should be given one. She has ran this town in an expert way by being fair..has she hurt anyone here? And yet she has magic she could easily crush a heart if she wanted and to make it worse, she has no one. No family or friends so why would she even bother to show everyone she has changed unless she means it?"

"Honey..you're too young to see what's right and wrong. I understand you want to see the best in people, believe me I used to feel the same way but if this town has shown me anything, life is _not_ a fairytale..even if we are all supposed characters"

Watching her mother walk on again, Emma huffs slightly and shoves her hands in her pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Switching all of her lights off, Regina Mills makes her way towards the stairs to prepare herself for bed. Frowning to herself, the brunette then stops and heads over to the front door before pulling it open. Biting her lip as a small smile begins to work its way across her face, the Mayor takes hold of her keys then steps outside before walking down the path and towards the blonde teen currently pacing back and forth across her pathway.

"Are you lost dear?"

Coming to a halt, Emma looks over wide eyed at being caught. "I..erm...no..I just something was playing on my mind..and I needed you to know..not that my opinion makes any difference but that..I believe in you and..I believe you have changed..even if no one else can see it.." Sniggering, the blonde blurts out. "Morons..."

Looking down briefly to hide her smile, Regina hugs her arms from the cold as she was only wearing her v neck jumper and suit trousers. "Oh..well thank you for..saying it and your opinion does matter to me... _Emma_.."

Becoming embarrassed, Emma simply nods then gestures towards to street. "I better go..I'll see you around...Regina"

"Yes dear, I'll look forward to it" looking coy herself, the Mayor turns on her heel grinning triumphantly while biting her lip excitedly as she heads back into her house. _'Maybe it's not one sided after all'_

Feeling somewhat giddy, the blonde watches the woman close the door behind her before heading home herself happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where did you disappear off to last night?"

Snow questions from across the island as she prepares breakfast in the kitchen. Emma sits herself on a stool and shrugs. "Just out..oh and I got some more milk from the shop we ran out"

"Right.." Not convinced, the short haired woman continues with preparing the breakfast by pouring the coffee. "That reminds me would you be able to meet your father and I at Granny's for lunch? We have a surprise.."

"Mom..you know I hate surprises.." Reaching for a glass of juice, the blonde sighs.

"Okay fine" smiling, Snow explains. "Well you see we had a visit from Killian last night while you were out and he was hoping that maybe he could..take you out. On a date. So I suggested we meet at Granny's so you can meet him and discuss arrangements"

Practically spraying out her drink, Emma glares. "You didn't!"

"Emma honey he seems really interested.."

"I don't care because _I'm_ not! I can't believe you did that!" rising from her seat, the blonde grabs her jacket angrily. "You can just forget it because it's not happening" storming out the loft, the blonde rushes down the stairs and out into the street finding a pair of hands grab at her forearms quickly. Looking up while coming to a halt, Emma stares surprised.

"Careful dear..why are you in such a hurry?"

Feeling awkward at nearly knocking the Mayor flying, the blonde gulps. "Sorry..I should have looked where I was going"

Giving the young woman's arm a comforting stroke, Regina smiles to lighten the mood. "That still doesn't answer my question.."

Physically deflating, Emma briefly glances to the woman's hand on her arm then meets her concerned stare. "Just..needed to get out. Everything is just getting out of hand..its fine"

"If you want to talk..my door is always open..at the office or at-"

"Regina, get away from my daughter.."

Both women look towards Snow stood in the doorway glaring in the brunette's direction.

Dropping her hands in surrender, Regina sighs. "Snow I was just.."

"Stop"

Dropping her mouth open in disbelief, Emma looks angrily at her mother. "At least she listens to me"

"Emma I don't care! I am trying to protect you! You will thank me in the long haul" the short haired woman takes a deep breath after her outburst. "If I were you, _your majesty_ , I'd keep walking"

Bring her tongue, Regina clears her throat then moves past clearly hurt while the blonde watches annoyed with her mother.

Gesturing back inside the building, Snow turns to go back upstairs. Emma heads back to the door then pauses before chasing after the brunette and without warning takes hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze. Looking over at the touch, the brunette looks at her in a mix of confusion and awe. Giving a small smile, the blonde releases her hand and heads back up to the loft quickly leaving Regina stood in the middle of the pavement in shock.


End file.
